Our Hermione
by Demma Lova
Summary: Harry asks Charles Granger a question no father wants asked.


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THIS STORY!! (SAVE FOR THE PLOT) ANYTHING THAT IS RECOGNIZABLE TO HARRY POTTER IS J.K.R.'S!!! ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE FROM A SHOW, STORY, ECT. THAT YOU HAVE COME ACROSS BELONGS TO WRITER, PRODUCER, ECT. THAT MADE IT!! THNX!**

**ENJOY!!**

I, Charles Granger, hate Harry, sodding, Potter. Why, you ask? Plenty of reasons! It's got nothing to do with the fact that he saved the entire world at the age of sixteen, muggle, and wizarding. It's not because he's a pompous self-centered prat. No! Or because he's a jerk that only cares for himself. He's quite the opposite, a great catch actually.

That, my friend, is why I hate him so much. He's a kind, caring, smart, good-looking young bloke, and well…well he's just so, perfect! So bloody perfect! Now, I bet you're wondering why I hate him for being all these things, because surely no one could hate such a person, either that or you're contemplating that I'm crazy, which, I assure you, I'm not.

Well, you see, I…am a father. Yes, not much of a reason, I know but, wait, let finish. I am the father of Hermione Granger. Still not getting it? *sigh* Then let me start from the beginning.

Hermione, my daughter is Harry *cough* sodding *cough* Potter's best friend. A lot of people know that.. What they don't know is that after the fall of that one bad wizard, what's his name? Voltramot? No, Voldmaort? No, ahh yes, Voldaman! Wait, no…well whatever his name was, after his fall they became closer.

A bit too close for my liking. Hermione, after deciding to take Harry with her, came to Australia to find her mother and I. Happiest day of my life that was. No, sorry, scratch that, the happiest day of my life was when I got the news that Isabelle, my wife, was going to have a baby girl.

Anyways, I'm rambling, sorry. After she gave us our memories back, we stayed in Australia for two more weeks to pack our stuff and relax. After time passed, we returned to England. Good old, England. When we arrived at our old house, which, surprisingly, was still intact, we asked Hermione why her stuff wasn't there anymore.

Her reply was most…surprising. She was moving out! Well, technically she had already moved out but…still. When we asked her who she was living with, another shocking answer came. She said, stuttering a bit, "With Harry, and Ron." I almost had a heart attack right then and there.

She was living with men! Two I might add! I glanced over to Isabelle and she had a sad look on her face but she said that she approved of the move out, saying that she was now a grown woman and was able to live with whomever she wanted. I, on the other hand, wasn't letting my Hermione live with two full grown…beasts! I was about to give my disapproval, and Hermione looked ready for it, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Isabelle giving me, 'that look'.

The look that she always gives me when she knows she's right, which is basically every time we have an argument, the one that says if-you-don't-agree-with-me-you-will-be-sorry. I have no idea how she does that, but, yes, because of that look my daughter is living with, ugh, do I really have to say it?

Anyways, after about a month back in England, Isabelle and I made some progress.

I got my job back, working as a dentist, and Isabelle, also a dentist, was able to get our old office back. Everything was going back to normal, I was finally calming down, that's when it happened. Isabelle was out buying groceries for dinner that night when Harry and Hermione stopped by.

I knew that this was bad news. When I opened the door I was engulfed with a bone-crushing from Hermione as she said "Dad, it's been way too long since I've seen you." As she pulled away, Harry said:

"Good to see you Mr. Granger." With a smile, sticking out his hand for me to shake. I, reluctantly, shook it and replied,

"You too Harry. Uhh, come in, come in." while ushering them in.

They went into the living, Harry and Hermione on the loveseat, while I took my place on a chair.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my daughter and her, uhh friend, tonight?" I said, not knowing what to call _him._

Hermione laughed, almost nervously, and said

"Dad, no need to formal. Just visiting."

I knew she was lying, I always knew. I mean really, she and her "best friend" just happen to decide that tonight they were going to visit her father? I think not.

"So, you just so happen to want to stroll by and visit me?" I asked, holding back laughter.

"No."

"Yes."

They both said in unison. They looked at each other, fearfully, then back at me. I had a smirk on my face.

"Yes."

"No."

They said again. I couldn't take it anymore my smirk turned into a flat-out grin as I tried to held back a chuckle, I failed miserably.

"Dad, this isn't funny." Said Hermione. That just made me laugh more, but as I saw the look on her face, my laughter turned into fake coughing.

"Sorry 'Mione, but you really shoudn't try to lie to your own father. You're really bad at it." I said, chuckling lightly.

She sighed, then said:

"Dad, we have something to tell you." I really disliked those words.

"We've already told mum this," she continued, she nudged Harry lightly. He looked at her and started talking.

"Mr. Granger," he said… oh this is going to be bad, "Hermione and I are," oh no, "are, erm…together. As in boyfriend and girlfriend." NO!! Oh, merlin I think I'm going to pass out.

I stayed silent.

"Dad? Dad? Are you alright?" Hermione asks, the concern in her voice is clear.

"Uhh, ya." I say, lying.

"So what do you think?" she asks.

"I…" honestly, I wanted to say that I disapprove, but I could see how much she loved him so, in a defeated tone, I said:

"Hermione, I think that you and Harry here," I pointed at Harry, "would make an…amazing couple."

Her face immediately brightened and she lunged at me, giving me an enormous hug. That was one thing I was ready to accept.

As the days went on, Harry and Hermione's love grew. Yes, I know, sounds cheesy but that's the only way I can describe it, and now, six years after they told me that they were, as Harry so eloquently put it, "together", they're about to tell me something else.

Something I absolutely dread. I wish that this would never have to happen but, it is. They love each other and nothing can change that. *sigh*

!!!!!!!!! DING DONG !!!!!!!!!!

Well that's probably Harry.

"I'll get it!" yells Isabelle.

As she opens it, I can hear her say,

"Harry! What are you doing here? Where's Hermione?"

"Oh, I just came to talk to Mr. Granger. Hermione's still at Auror training." He replied.

"Oh! Well, come in, come in. He's in the kitchen, but you can wait for him in the living room."

"Thanks Mrs. Granger." He says, as she goes into the kitchen to find me.

"Charles, Harry out in the living room waiting for you." She says.

"Okay." I say, as I make my way towards the boy. I see him looking at the family pictures we have displayed over the fireplace. The one of Hermione and I in the Garden during December.

I remember the day clearly. Hermione was only ten at the time. Isabelle was out shopping,

When Hermione and I decided that we were going to pick some orchids for her mother. Just me and her, picking. She enjoyed it, it was like bonding time for us.

As she picked out a light blue colored one, it started snowing, I came over to her and put the flower in her hair. She asked me why I did that and I told her that as long as we had a light blue colored orchid in the garden that she would always be my little flower.

She liked that, she smiled and told me that she would always be my little flower no matter what. That broke my heart. I knew that she would never be able to be my little flower forever.

I snapped out of my daydream and said:

"She likes orchids."

Harry turned quickly, seeing me he relaxed a bit, but I could tell he was nervous about something, I just wished that I didn't have to know what that something was.

"Hermione?" he said.

"Yes, she likes orchids. She never did like roses, thought they were too girly."

He laughed and said,

"Good to know."

I smiled at him, but this was short lived for his next words were the ones I dreaded the most.

"Mr. Granger, I'm just going to get right to the point of this visit." He said,

"Mr. Granger-"

"Charles." I said, interrupting him.

"Charles, I- I love your daughter, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out." I smiled a bit at his nervousness.

"I love her, care for her, and will always be there for her, I assure you. There's nothing in the world that can stop me from doing this Charles, but you are her father and I'm going to ask you the one question I fear will make, or break my relationship with Hermione." He paused for a moment, oh no here it comes.

"Charles, please, will you give me the blessing of marrying your daughter?" he asked. There. The question, that I hate him most for. I hate him for being perfect, I hate him for being every girls' dream man, but most of all I hate him so much for asking me that question. But, despite all my hate for this boy, I couldn't have picked a better husband for my little girl.

"Harry, I give you my blessing." I said sadly, I was losing my baby, my little girl.

"Charles, please!! If you don-" he started but stopped mid-sentence.

"You do?" he asked astonished. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yes I do. No matter how much I despise any boy that comes within a mile near my daughter, I'd rather have you than any other." I said calmly, on the

inside my heart was shattering.

It hit me then and there; I lost her, my Hermione. I know that it's silly to say that, but it hurts. She was my baby girl, her first words were 'dada', she was my little flower… now she's his. It hurts to see her go, but if this bloke makes her happy, then, as the good father I am, I'm happy.

Harry practically strangled my with the grateful hug I was engulfed in.

"Thank you Mr. Gran- erm, I mean Charles. You won't regret this!! I promise you! I'll take care of her, love her, and, trust me, I won't let another bloke near her. Thank you so much!!" he said as he made his way to the door.

I ushered him out and as I turn, he opens the door and says

"And Charles?" I turn, a puzzled look on my face, "I promise that she's still your little girl. Just think of me as her…friend."

And with that he was off, probably to propose. I smile, shut the door and as I head back to the living room, I see Isabelle crying.

"We lost her." She says, a fresh batch of tears streaming down her face. I pull her close, and kiss her hair, my own eyes blurred by tears.

"No we didn't," I say, a single teardrop falling from my eyes "she's still our Hermione."

**A/N: HEY IT'S DEMMA LOVA! I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!! THNX FOR READING! I APPRECIATE IT!!! **

**PS: I'M STILL LOOKING FORWARD TO SOME STORY SUGGESTIONS!!! AND A BETA READER!!! PLS PLS LEAVE ONE IN THE REVIEW. THNX! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!**

**SINCERELY, DEMMA LOVA!!**


End file.
